


We'll Be Together Soon Enough:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cemetery, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny goes to his love's grave, & promises him that he will see him soon, What is he thinking, as he visits?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be Together Soon Enough:

*Summary: Danny goes to his love's grave, & promises him that he will see him soon, What is he thinking, as he visits?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

It was an unusual gloomy day in Honolulu, Hawaii, A Blond-Haired Man was heading to a cemetery, cause he was gonna visit his loved one, who was buried there, He had tears in his eyes, as he made his way to the tombstone, that he had became familiar with. He thought about the last moment with his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett.

 

_Flashback_

_After intense lovemaking, Danny let his mouth pop off of Steve's cock, & he slowly moves up to the former naval man, & they held each other, as they bask in their bliss, as they were controlling their breathing, Danny was smiling, as he looked at his lover with just love & an sparkle in his eye._

_The Five-O Commander said, as he kissed the back of his neck, "I love you, Danno", The Blond said with a smile, "I love you too, Babe, I hope we are together forever", Steve said with a bigger smile, "Right back at ya, I hope so too", & they went into another round of sex. Where nipple play, licking, & torture happened, & also marking & biting, They finally fell asleep, just feeling content, & happy holding the other in their arms, as they slept on._

_End of Flashback_

 

Danny found the tombstone, that is marked, **_"STEVE MCGARRETT, BORN: MARCH 10th, 1974 DIED: MAY 13th, 2016"_** , & he sat down in front of it, Danny composed himself, & then started to talk to it, like the seal was there, He updated him on everything that went on, & then he said, as he pressed a kiss to his fingers, & touched the tombstone, "I love you, Steven, I just want to let you know that I am doing okay, Babe, We will be together soon enough, I promise that I will see you soon, but not too soon, I will come by after work, & we will talk more", He left feeling at peace, & that all will continue to be great with the world.

 

The End.


End file.
